thenannynamedfranfandomcom-20200213-history
C.C. Babcock
|image = Image:The-nanny-lauren-lane-2.jpg |fullname = Chastity Claire Babcock |born = January 1965 |job = Assistant |gender = Female |hair = Blonde |eye = Blue |parents = Stewart Babcock B.B. Babcock |siblings = D.D. Babcock Noel Babcock |portrayed = Lauren Lane}} Chastity Claire '"'C.C"' Babcock' is a main character in The Nanny. Biography C.C. is egocentric, mean-spirited, tactless and uncaring. She is unlucky in romance so bad that a bartender at a local singles bar knows her by name, and that she tries online dating, but her man is revealed to be Brighton). There are hints that C.C. is depressed and spends a fortune on psychotherapy. Her parents are divorced, although her father, Stewart, is portrayed as friendly. C.C. is also a functioning alcoholic. C.C. enjoys creating conflict in the Sheffield house and is always referred to as being cold-hearted and being seen as the villain. As Fran and her large family frequently visit the Sheffield house, C.C. continues to win Maxwell over and eject Fran. After Maxwell and Fran get engaged, C.C. plunges into a deep depression, gains weight, has to be institutionalized for three months because of her sanity. C.C. realizes that her feelings for Maxwell lessen, and decides to re-evaluate her life. During the wedding ceremony, it is revealed that "C.C." stands for "Chastity Claire," which somewhat shocks everyone there. Relationships Sheffield Family Chastity Claire "C.C." Babcock is the business partner of Broadway producer Maxwell Sheffield, working together with him for almost 20 years. She harbors an intense crush on Maxwell and tries to move in on him after his first wife, Sarah, passes away. She never remembers the names of Maxwell's children Maggie, Brighton, and Grace Sheffield. She calls Gracie "the little one", Brighton "the boy", and Maggie "the big one". At the end of the series, she remembered them all, albeit briefly. Niles the Butler C.C.'s opponent is Niles, the Sheffields' butler. He has despised her from the start, and frequently makes jokes at her expense. During the show's final season of the show, the hate between Niles and C.C. reaches its highest point. However, once C.C finds herself a serious boyfriend, Niles finds that he can no longer insult C.C. like he used to, and realizes that he is in love with her and has been all along, and proposes. He is turned down, and proposes again several times, only to be rejected and mimicked at each attempt. This situation becomes so intense that Niles and C.C declare they are going to stop working for Maxwell. However, Maxwell and Fran find Niles and C.C. in bed together. Soon, her and Niles begin dating, but it more of a physical relationship, but it eventually turns into a true romance. C.C. and Niles marry in the series finale, as Fran is giving birth to twins. After they're being pronounced man and wife, C.C. learns that she is pregnant with Niles' baby, which causes both of them to faint. She, along with Niles, accompanies the family to California. Fran Fine When Fran Fine is hired as the new nanny, C.C. immediately views her as a threat to her crush on Maxwell. She refers to Fran as "Nanny Fine", even after Fran is married to Maxwell. C.C.'s Pomeranian Chester, a gift from Maxwell, adores Fran, but growls whenever C.C. is near. Fran and C.C.'s relationship remains strained throughout the show. C.C. purposefully hurts the feelings of Gracie by telling her that Fran only spends time with her because Fran is paid to do so and Fran warns her to never hurt one of my kids again or they'll be wiping her blue blood off the walls. Category:Characters